The present invention relates to a belt lock and, more specifically, to such a belt lock, which fits belts of different thickness.
A variety of belt locks have been disclosed for use in shoes, safety belts, binding devices, and etc. FIG. 5 shows a belt lock for this purpose. This structure of belt lock comprises a base member B, and a locking member A. The base member B comprises a shaft B1, and an engagement portion B2 disposed in parallel to the shaft B1. The locking member A comprises a coupling hole A1 pivoted to the shaft B1 of the base member B, and an engagement portion A2 adapted for working with the engagement portion B2 of the base member B to hold down the inserted belt member. This structure of belt lock is suitable for locking a belt member of a particular thickness. For locking a different thickness of belt member, a different specification of the base member B and the locking member A must be used.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a belt lock, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a belt lock, which fits belt members of different thickness. According to the present invention, the belt lock comprises a casing, and a locking unit 2 pivoted to the casing and adapted to lock the belt member being inserted through the casing. The locking unit comprises a handle pivoted to the casing, and a swivel pressure block pivoted to the handle and driven by the handle to hold down the inserted belt member. The swivel pressure block has a serrated engagement portion extended along a smoothly arched peripheral wall thereof for engaging any of a variety of belt members of different thickness.